


Things Without Words

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [98]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Savant - Freeform, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Sandal/Sandal, a force of nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Without Words

He sees things, sometimes, but doesn’t have the words to explain them. He’s sure they’re there, somewhere, but the inside-words are harder to hold on to than inside-heat and inside-cold and on a few very memorable occasions, inside-booms.

Sometimes, if he tries very hard, the chains around his tongue and head loosen, and the inside-words come out to play. Only, he’s not sure if they’re the right words, and if they make any sense once they’ve left his tongue. Enchantment does that, sometimes, if it feels like not behaving.

Father looks at him all funny when that happens. He doesn’t like it. Perhaps one day, he will understand; he’s sure he will. They all will. One day, when the skies open wide.


End file.
